The RAND Population Research Center (PRC) was established to address critical scientific and policy questions generated by major demographic changes in this country, to apply the most rigorous, advanced research methods to study of those issues, and to disseminate its findings widely to the research and policy communities. This proposal describes the history, objectives, and accomplishments of the PRC and presents its research agenda for a third five-year funding cycle. The PRC is proposing 13 projects, an Administrative Core, and a Data Management, Computing, and Statistical Services Core. Its research program will be will be organized around four themes that are central to the mission of the Center for Population Research, NICHD: Family and Household Demography; Demography of Labor Markets; Women's Employment and Family Formation; and Maternal and Child Well-Being. Besides this thematic coherence, the Center's proposed projects are also integrated through their common approach to population studies. That approach is multidisciplinary; it uses microdata on individuals and families: and it employs advanced statistical models to separate out effects that might otherwise distort causal relationships in demographic phenomena. At the core of the PRC is a group of productive researchers with national reputations in their fields. The Center aims to improve the quality and productivity of PRC researchers through their membership in the Center. It provides administrative, computing, statistical, and editorial support services that help researchers use existing resources efficiently, and improves the quality of the research produced. The RAND Corporation supplies administrative and computing resources to the Center, together with specialized data management and bibliographic assistance.